Forgotten
by xXLittleWondersXx
Summary: Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaten transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. They were friends in Abnegation, but that was once upon a time. Now, they are strangers living a new life under new names in a new faction. Will they ever remember, and if so, will Beatrice ever forgive Tobias for leaving her without a goodbye? Or will the friendship they had simply be forgotten?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I know there are a lot of fan fictions out there with this concept, but it is not a copy. Okay? Also, there will be similarities to the book, but I will almost never quote the book word by word. Some things will not happen, there will be twists, and the final destination might be different from the book, but who knows? The point is, there is nothing you should expect because this story has a twist. That's obvious, though, otherwise it would be boring... Anyway, let's get to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or anything recognizable. All rights go to Veronica Roth and the other rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beatrice's POV<strong>_

I stood outside my house, waiting on my brother, Caleb, whom stood a little ways away politely chatting with Susan, our neighbor. I had just arrived after, what I would consider to be, a long day of school.

I had no friends there, due to the fact that I wasn't allowed to speak much. It was against Abnegation rules.

But, if I was to be completely honest with myself, I would admit that I have no friends. That time had past.

I slump down on the sidewalk, and carefully unwrap the folded up piece of paper I had stuffed in the pocket of my oversized gray pants.

I had found it on the floor at school. My faction is against taking things when they aren't yours, but it wasn't anyone's. It was just laying there, and me being the curious girl I always have been, I just had to read it. I promised my self that, after I had completely read it, I would return it to the exact spot. I didn't have anytime to read the letter at school, but I had plenty of time now.

We never got time to ourselves in Abnegation, it would be selfish, but I still found a way to make room for some, though it had been against the rules.

It was an article written by the Erudite representative, Jeanine Matthews. It described her thoughts on the previous transfer by Marcus Eaten's son, Tobias Eaten.

Tobias. My heart ached at the thought of him. He had left me, his best friend.

It was a complete shock to me. You think you know your best friend, but then they choose Dauntless of all places!

I thought he liked it here; he seemed happy. I had my whole life planned, and he was in it. My best friend.

I didn't even go to his Choosing Ceremony; instead, I stayed home, cooked, and cleaned. My parents had told me to go, but I believed in his decision. I insisted that I stay, since they were going to have a long enough day without the extra choirs.

The real reason was that I wanted to quickly get done so I could spend time with Tobias. I was never really good at being selfless. I just had to get it over and done with quick, then Tobias and I could celebrate, in an Abnegation sort of way.

Then they came home, and broke the news to me. They spoke to me in a calm tone, like I was a helpless child. I don't like being considered helpless or a child.

"Beatrice, we're sorry to say this, but Tobias," they paused and I tilted my head in confusion. They sound serious, and they really didn't speak to me much about Tobias. "He has transferred."

The words were like a slap to the face; it stung and left me in complete shock. It broke me like glass shatters when dropped; my heart seemed to be ripped into millions of pieces. Was I not even worth a simple good bye?

I didn't receive an explanation either. He just seemed too kind to join such a cruel faction. I didn't think he was capable of hurting someone, but now I know better.

He didn't actually hit me, but the emotional pain felt just as bad as any physical pain could possibly feel.

Every day of school, I would stand by the window, watching the train pass by as several Dauntless jumped off. I just hoped to be able to see him one last time, but he's never there.

I don't know why I expect him. After Choosing Day, the faction is in charge of that specific person's schooling. He's probably too busy with initiation to step out of the compound, even if that was allowed.

I just keep hope as I stare at the countless people flirting with death as they jump off the fast moving train and roll onto the pavement, praying that one of them with be Tobias. If I didn't, I was likely to break down, and I couldn't break down. That would be selfish of me.

I had tried to explain to my parents why this had upset me to this point, but they would always tell me that it was his choice. They acted as though I was being selfish for wishing that my only friend had not left me.

Or at least, I thought he was my friend. What kind of friend just leaves without even giving a good bye? What kind of person doesn't consult their best friend on a huge decision that could change his life, both of their lives?

It may have been against the rules, but honestly who cares! Had he said something, just even a simple 'bye' I wouldn't have been so upset, but the words were left unspoken.

The article basically just accused Abnegation of being 'unfit to run the government' and stuff like that. I didn't read through much, because it was just too upsetting.

I stood up, clumsily dropping the paper and it blew off in the wind. I sighed and walked into the gray building I call home, though it would most likely be temporary.

Maybe in two years time we will be reunited once more. I've made my decision; I will choose Dauntless. I will win back my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter one! It's mostly an introduction, but it lets you know what has happened so far.. It will get more interesting, I promise. Anyway, review and let me know your opinions on this story so far! <strong>

_**-xXLittleWondersXx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or anything else recognizable. All rights go to Veronica Roth and the other rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beatrice's POV: Two Years Later<em>**

I'm officially sixteen, though I still look like a small child. Today is the day of the Aptitude Test; it will show me what faction that I will fit into best.

Am I peaceful like the Amity, honest like the Candor, smart like the Erudite, brave like the Dauntless, or selfless like the Abnegation? I doubt I'll be selfless; I was never really good at that kind of thing.

I push open the door to the mirrored room, after my name is called. I stare at my reflection and am surprised that, though someone's appearance changes a lot over six months (that was when I got my hair cut), I still look like a young child.

I had already planned to choose Dauntless, but how can I last? I look so weak and fragile that people can practically stomp over me.

The person administrating my test was a woman wearing all black; Dauntless. "I'm Tori," she says with a small smile, while connecting several wires to me.

"How's Dauntless?" I ask. I needed to understand what I was getting myself into. I needed to understand if I could even handle it.

"It can be hard at times, I guess; especially initiation. But it's worth it, to me. I think any other faction would be boring. Now, don't take any offense to that; the other factions just aren't fit for me."

I'm not even sure what faction would be 'fit for me', had I chosen to actually pick a faction, instead of simply following my old friend.

I know that I could make new friends in any other faction (excluding Abnegation), but it just wouldn't be the same. No one could really understand.

I sigh and reposition myself in the metal chair, preparing for what seemed like forever before the simulation had begun...

I walk over to two baskets that are placed on a table. In one of them there is cheese, and in the other one there is a long knife with a sharp blade. "Choose," a woman's voice seemed to come from behind me, but no one was there.

There was another voice, but this one was in my head, telling me to pick up the knife. I needed to get used to this sort of thing to be Dauntless, right?

I slowly picked up the knife; the handle feeling unfamiliar to me. It obviously was, considering self protection would be selfish.

The knife falls to the ground with a thud. Maybe it slipped because of the sweat that had been collecting on my palms, or maybe I had just dropped it due to my utter lack of braveness.

The baskets disappear and a large creature appears. A dog begins growling and snarling; it's headed towards me.

I should pick up the knife, but I'm left frozen in the position I was when I had turned to see the beast. I did the only thing I could do; I sank to my knees with a blank expression on my face. I don't want to make the dog see me as pray, but I don't see it in me to be able to kill it.

So I just lay down, and I prop my head up on my hands. That way, I'm face to face with the monster. I close my eyes, while the large fang like teeth inch closer and closer to my face.

I guess it sensed my submission, because the next thing I knew, it panted and licked my cheek. I opened my eyes only to be confused; this animal in front of me seemed like a completely different dog.

Then a girl instantly appears across the room. She runs toward us with her arms wide open and squeals, "puppy!"

There was no time to warn her because the dog turned. It began chasing toward her, with a look that meant she was its prey. She screamed a high pitched and deeply horrified scream.

I couldn't think; I just could only do. I launched myself unto the dog, protecting the young child.

My head bangs to the floor, and I stand up. I'm in the mirrored room again, but there is no sign of Tori or anything else. I sigh and twist the door knob, which leads me unto a bus.

It was mostly empty, except for one man. He was holding a newspaper, which covered his face. At the top of the paper, it read, in large bold print letters, "MURDER."

I hadn't read the word in years; that kind of stuff just doesn't happen anymore. The factions were formed to prevent that kind of thing.

The man pointed to the picture of the criminal, "do you know this guy?"

"Nope; I've never seen him in my life," I say, though for some odd reason, I feel like I do know him.

"You're lying!" He inches closer to me.

"No, I'm not!" I spit, trying to sound brave, but I still took a step back.

"If you know him, you could save me. You could save me!" He looks frustrated and pained, but I wasn't going to admit that I lied.

"Well," I calmly say, turning my head away, "I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is chapter two! It is shorter than the last chapter, but I just thought this would be a good place to end. As you see, events will be changed. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear you opinions on this story so far!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing Day

**Here is chapter three. Anyway, I'm sorry if the end seems kind of rushed... I was writing this, and my phone died. The first half was saved, but, unfortunately, I had to rewrite the entire ending of this chapter... Enough of my ranting, and on to the chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beatrice's POV: Choosing Day<strong>_

I slide the blade over my palm and stare intently at the burning coils to my right and the gray stones that are beside them. I see two different possibilities my life could have been. One in Abnegation and the other in Dauntless. Had Tobias picked Abnegation, like I originally thought he would, I would pick Abnegation. We could live a happy life, and possibly get married!

But he choose Dauntless, so I have to choose it as well, if I ever want my friend back.

The Aptitude test was supposed to calm my nerves. It was supposed to tell me that I was perfectly fit for Dauntless.

However, the only thing I learned from those results was simply that I'm Divergent, something so forbidden that it can't be spoken to a single soul.

I know I'm not joining Dauntless because I belong there, but it would have been pretty reassuring had I simply got Dauntless. Then I would know that I actually could _just_ belong there; that it was meant for me, even if Tobias had chosen otherwise.

But it doesn't even matter now. I squeeze my hand into a fist, and the dark red fluid sizzles on the coils. Loud shouts and hollers come from Dauntless, as I slowly make my way to stand behind them.

After everyone has chosen, the Dauntless begin quickly sprinting down the stairs, hollering the entire way down. I run as fast as I can, and, by the time we are all down the steps, I am breathing heavily.

We jog quickly up to the train that is speeding by. In my hopes to find Tobias, I have watched the Dauntless jumping on and off plenty of times to understand how this works. The train will not slow down, but we will go faster. We will jog by the train and throw ourselves to the side, and onto the train.

That's just what I do, I chase after the dauntless-born initiates and the dauntless members, who already know how this works. I quickly throw myself to the side, and roll into the train.

I slowly sit up and press my back to the side of the train. "I'm Christina," says a female voice coming from beside me. She has tanned skin and short black hair. She is wearing black and white; Candor.

"Beatrice," I say, shaking the hand she had stuck out.

She shakes her head, "that won't do... No offense, it just sounds so... Stiff..."

I slightly smirk at her honesty. I am definitely glad Tobias did not choose Candor; I couldn't stand always telling the truth, or put up with their complete honesty. I shrug, as if saying, 'what should I be called then?'

Her eyes brighten, like she has an idea, before she practically squeals "Tris! It sounds stronger: more Dauntless."

I nod in agreement, but couldn't say anything in return. Some transfer screams, "they're jumping off!"

Christina and I stand up, so that we could see for ourselves. I gulp, and Christina holds out her hand, "Here." I was about to reject, like I needed to prove something, but she adds, "I just.. can't do it unless someone pulls me."

I nod and take her hand, "On 3...1..." We step back to give ourselves a running start, "2..." Being the only ones left, we needed to hurry, we could not miss this. If we missed the building, we'd be dead. If we didn't jump, we'd be factionless and completely cut off from any type of community. "3!" I shout and with that, we jump off.

I land on my feet for a fraction of a second before collapsing and rolling forward. It wasn't the most graceful thing ever, but I made it.

Moments later, a man stands on the edge of the building. He tells us that we need to jump, and requests for volunteers. I brush myself off, and walk forward. The man steps off to make room for me, and I slowly climb on the edge of the roof.

I need to prove that I belong, and that I'm not just some weak stiff, which, by the way, is what some of the comments are from the other transfers.

I pull off my baggy sweatshirt and forcefully throw it at one of the Candor boys snickering about the fact I am a stiff.

I hold my breath, and in an instant, I'm falling through the hole in the building. That is, until I'm cradled in something.

A couple of different people stick their hands up to help me out, and I grab the closest one. I clumsily roll off the net, and would have fallen, had the guy attached to the hand not caught me.

"A stiff jumped first, unheard of!" A girl from beside the guy exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"She left them for a reason, Lauren." He slide his arm out from around my back, and looked at me questioningly, "Name?"

"B- I mean, Tris," he nods and moves his dark stormy blue eyes away from me.

"Make the announcement, Four." Lauren says, crossing her arms.

"First jumper, Tris!" Four yells, and as my eyes adjust to the light, I see several cheering figures. Then loud excited screaming comes from behind me, followed by an almost silent thud onto the net.

"That was fun!" exclaims the girl who was just helped off the net; Christina. She, unlike me, definitely fits into the daring personality of the Dauntless.

Soon enough, Four introduced himself to us as being the instructor for the transfers. (Lauren is the instructor for the Dauntless-born initiates.) As expected, a Candor was the one to make a comment about his name. She, being Christina, almost got a heart attack, when he used his quiet stern voice in her face. Anyway, he then gave us general tour of the place.

Once we reach the cafeteria, Christina drags me toward a table, with, might I add, quick speed. I walk as fast as I can behind, but she has a lot longer legs than I have. "Christina! " I whisper-shout, trying to get her to slow down, but everyone is being too loud and rambunctious for Christina to even hear me.

Christina sits down at an empty seat where some of the other transfers are. I slide down onto the bench beside her. Across from us, there is a previously Erudite boy and an originally Candor boy.

"I'm Will," the Erudite greets us.

"And I'm-" the Candor begins, only to be cut off by Christina.

"Hey Al! And Will, wasn't I in a couple of your classes? I feel like I was..."

Meanwhile, I was staring down at the peculiar food laid out in front of us. Christina, Will, and Al were eating these round things. They were brown, with a cushy bread like surrounding.

"Do you not know what a hamburger is?" Christina asks with a smirk, as she saw my face. She probably was denying the fact that I had no clue what it was. Abnegation only serves plain food.

"So that's what it's called?" I say, poking the outside of the 'hamburger' I had just gotten.

Christina shoots me a look; one that could only describe that she thought I was crazy. "Abnegation eat plain," Four says taking a bite of his hamburger. I hadn't even noticed that I had sat down next to him.

I nod slowly, and he pushes me some red substance. It looked to be somewhere in between a liquid and a solid. I add the 'ketchup' (as Will calls it) to my hamburger and slowly take a bite. "So what faction did you come from, Four?" I say slowly, in between bites.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Four says with a harsh tone.

"Maybe it's the fact that you just seem so approachable," I say staring him in the eye. It was almost like I was challenging him.

"Be careful, Tris," he says, after a few seconds, while standing up. He takes his, now empty, plate and walks away.

I look back to Christina, who has a smirk on her face. "I just learned that you, my friend, have a death wish."

I let a small smile creep up onto my face, and simply shrug as an answer.

Will and Al broke into an argument about which faction was better: Candor or Erudite. During this, Christina kept bringing up the fact that I 'stood up' to Four, though I didn't really say anything.

"He's just so scary. Like, god, that quiet voice is just so... I don't know... Eery?" Christina says, crossing her arms.

"I know! It would be better if he would scream at us, than use that creepy whisper," I agree, running my hands through my hair.

"Don't you wonder what is name is, like his real name?" Christina says, staring off in the distance.

"I don't know... But it's kind of weird.. He just seems so... familiar. I feel like I know him, in a strange way," I say, running my hands through my hair. Why would someone choose the nick name, Four, anyway?

Christina nods, like she completely understands, but judging by the look plastered on her face, she does not agree. Maybe I just had a class with him a while back? I mean, I was in advanced classes...

"Okay, initiates, time to see the dorm..." Four calls out from the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I'm pretty sure that this is actually my longest chapter so far, yay... Anyway, review! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be and the quicker I will post! Tell me what you want to see and tell me what you like about what I have done with this story so far. It will only get better from here!<strong>

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: **I hope you found the answer to your question in this chapter. I'm not going to go into too much detail, just so I don't spoil anything for you :)

**lulu1214: **I would have to say that the book is a lot better than the movie. It just changed too much... Thanks! I am glad you like it.

_**-xXLittleWondersXx**_


End file.
